This invention relates only generally to devices previously used to move patients. Such devices include a crude roller laiden stretcher used to scoop up a patient much like a spatula scoops up a pancake. Another such device provided an elastic strap system whereby a mattress with patient lying thereon could be slid to and from a bed foundation but without controlled movements, being subject to manual restraints and guidance only, with the patient still exposed to the jostling that inevitably accompanies manual transfer. A third device provides an elaborate and expensive mobile stretcher with a movable foundation that has verticle and horizontal positions. This device, principally intended for invalids, still requires some manual manipulation of a patient user and again an injured patient is exposed to painful jostling in transferring to and from a hospital bed.